


those damn stars in your eyes

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Series: Tumblr Drabble [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas fic, Drabble, F/F, Movie Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, the force awakens spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Drew never cared for Star Wars.  She just never understood it.  Never bought into it.</p><p>But Carol?</p><p>Carol LIVES for Star Wars.</p><p>And Jessica lives for Carol.  </p><p>So it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those damn stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on tumblr today.
> 
> Spoilers for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. But only slight. Just be aware of that.
> 
> Love always.
> 
> -M

They see the Force Awakens two weeks after it premieres in theaters.  

Carol’s been off-planet for months, fighting god-knows-what in space with that prick Peter Quill, and Jessica _still_ doesn’t understand her obsession with space movies when you know, _she’s can fly into space whenever she wants and she fights things that definitely don’t look like Muppets_  but whatever.

It’s not her life.

She still gets dragged to the damn movie though.

“I don’t even _like_ these movies Carol. I always fall asleep when you try to get me to watch them,” she grumbles through a mouthful of popcorn, eyes longingly locked on the door leading to the new Tina Fey/Amy Poehler comedy just next door.  

Carol just bounces in her boots and twists her fingers a little deeper in her black t-shirt.  It’s a Star Wars shirt, one of her oldest and Jessica wonders briefly how murdered she’d be if it somehow ended up in a Goodwill donation box.

Judging by how threadbare it is and how many times she’s seen it tossed on the floor of Carol’s apartment...

Pretty murdered is probably a safe answer.

“You’ll like this one Jess, I _swear,”_ Carol says, checking her phone once more and then her ticket. 

7:45 p.m.

The ticket reads 8:30 p.m.

The bored looking pimply teen who scanned them in said they’d be able to sit down at 7:50.  

“So explain this to me again?” Jessica sighs, leaning against the wall beside the glass-faced movie poster.  Carol bounces once, twice and finally settles.  

“Explain what?” she asks, leaning against the wall as well, forehead inches from Jessica’s, her tousled blonde hair snapping with static as they lean closer.  “How you ended up here and not in that Tina Fey movie you wanted to take Jen to?”

Jessica snorts and rolls her eyes.  “You know you’re the only one I go to movies with,” she grumbles, cheeks warming as she shoves another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Anything to avoid Carol’s gaze. 

“Just give me the abridged version of Star Wars or whatever.  Like, the Wikipedia version,” she says, absently watching the hallway fill up around them, nerds in various Star Wars gear assembling as the clock ticks closer to seating time.  

Carol laughs at that and runs her fingers through her short hair. It stands on-end and Jessica smiles before trying to flatten it.  

“There’s no way I can give you a short version, you know that right,” Carol says, grabbing her hand and tugging her behind her as the doors to the theater finally open and the bored teenager waves them through.  “I mean, so much happens in the first three alone, it’d take me days to explain it all!”

Jessica lets herself be led through the theater, arm wrapped tight around the bucket and listens as Carol blathers on about Jedis and the Force and Skywalker legacy and Sith Lords finding the Light within them and planets getting destroyed and Chewbacca and Han Solo sharing the Millennium Falcon and whiney Luke and beautiful Leia (she fights to keep silent on the slave!Leia costume thing that seems to be important to every Star Wars nerd, but only because Carol reads her a Tweet Carrie Fisher wrote about how the costume was actually empowering once Leia had killed the slug thing) and true love and...

She listens to Carol discussing the politics of this universe she seems to care so much about and it’s just nice, isn’t it?

Having her best friend back from her own war up there in the stars.  

Having her back and close enough so she can run her fingers through her short hair, spiking it into a mohawk as she does.

It’s nice seeing her eyes light up as she explains the history of this weird thing she’s so in love with.

It’s nice.

To share this space with someone she loves so much.

**

Okay, so she likes the Force Awakens.

Dammit.  

It’s better than she thought it would be.

Like, a _hell_ of a lot better than she thought it would be. 

“Oh my god, when Leia and Han are reunited? I _died_.”

She likes it.  Carol, of course, fucking _loves_ it.  And she won’t shut up about it.  

“And when Rey found the Millennium Falcon?!  I _knew_  that was going to happen!”

Carol’s balancing on a chair, trying to get the Christmas tree star straight. Jessica is sprawled on the couch, phone screen inches from her nose and Chewie is asleep on her feet.

Her apartment looks like Christmas has puked everywhere.  

Which would be great except it’s January 3rd.  

“So why are we having Christmas again?” Jessica asks, interrupting Carol’s constant stream of gushing about the movie.

Carol huffs a breath and leans her chair forward a bit, tweaking the star as she does.  

“Because I missed Christmas with you and I want to give you my present the right way,” she grumbles.  Finally the star is straight and she hops off the chair with a satisfied grunt.  “There!  It’s perfect.”

The tree is covered with Carol’s ornaments.

Ninety-nine percent of which are Star Wars themed.  

Jessica’s eyebrows arch as she takes in the Millennium Falcon nestled beside a motion activated Darth Vader who says some things she’s pretty sure aren’t movie accurate ( _Come to the Dark Side for we have presents_  wasn’t in the movie, right?). There’s even garland cut in the shapes of R2-D2 and BB-8 and a tree-skirt that looks kind of like a Stormtrooper’s armor.

“Wow,” she says, eyes wide and Carol’s bottom lip disappears between her teeth as she glances between her and the tree.

“Sorry, they’re the only decorations I have,” she says, her voice noticeably less excited now and Jessica grabs her hand, tugging her down to the couch beside her.

“Shut up, Danvers,” she snaps, pulling Carol in tight.  “I love it.  It’s just... _brighter_  than I’m used to seeing.”

Carol snorts and wraps her arms around Jessica’s waist.  “It’s brighter than anything you’ve ever had in this dump,” she grumbles, pressing a light kiss to Jessica’s shoulder.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you decorate for Christmas.  Let alone turn a light on in this place.”

“Hey,” Jessica says, poking her in the ribs.  “It’s not like I’m here that much.  And besides, if you hate it that much, go back to the heap of garbage Quill flies.”  

Carol laughs, shaking her head. “No thanks. I’ve had enough of his Eminence to last me a while. He makes Luke Skywalker in A New Hope look like a Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  

“You realize I don’t understand _any_ of that, right?” Jessica asks, laughing as Carol reaches for the TV remote and Chewie repositions herself over both of their feet.  

“Not for much longer, you won’t,” Carol growls, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as the TV clicks on and the DVD player’s screen slides into view.  “And you’re going to stay awake this time, I guarantee it.”

Jessica is grinning as she watches Carol settling between her legs and asks, “Oh and how are you going to do that, Captain?”

Carol just smirks at her and presses a soft kiss to her belly.  

“I’m going to use the Force on you,” she says, and it’s just so cheesy.

But oh, so very nice.

**

Carol gets her a new coffee machine to replace the one Madam Hydra broke a few months before when Carol was off planet and Jessica was left to defend New York City on her own.

As well as a complete Blu-Ray set of Star Wars.

All six of them.

_Lovely._

Jessica gets Carol a new cat bed for Chewie. It’s in the shape of the Millennium Falcon.  She screamed in Bed Bath & Beyond when she found it.  Sort of. Okay, not really.  She just tells Carol that. Carol grins like the idiot she is and tires to force Chewie into it.  

Chewie ignores them both and steals Jessica’s spot on the couch.

“Thank you,” Carol says, leaning forward to kiss her and damn.

It’s nice having Christmas like this with Carol Danvers.

So nice.

**

Kamala comes over at some point during their impromptu Christmas/New Year break.  

The kid is cute.  

Even if she _does_ have a propensity for breaking things on accident if she gets too excited.  But she is pretty handy to have around, since it means Carol finally has someone else to talk to about Star Wars.

And Kamala might actually be an even bigger fan than Captain Marvel. 

Which seems pretty impossible, but whatever. 

“Okay, but seriously.  Can you imagine what it would be like for Finn, growing up not knowing what it was to get a gift or knowing what it felt like to be _hugged?!”_

Kamala is sprawled on the living room floor, bits of her costume scattered all around her, forgotten and her laptop is open in front of her.  Chewie, completely enthralled with the kid, is curled up beside her, as close as her tiny orange body can get to Kamala and it’s _cute_  dammit.  

“I get hugged every day by my grandmother and I don’t know what I’d do without it.”

Carol hands her a spoon full of chocolate ice-cream and nods.  “I always wondered what it was like for the clones when they were children.  It seemed so much worse than what the padawans went through.”

Kamala sighs and licks the spoon, eyes locked on her laptop screen and Jessica winces at the sight of chocolate liquid splashing onto the keyboard.  

But she doesn’t say anything, just flicks through another Buzzfeed article listing the greatest superheroes of 2015 (she makes it-number 30, hell yeah baby.  Carol’s number 2.  The brat at their feet is number 15-WHATEVER). 

“I would _love_ to be a Jedi. Can you imagine how cool it would be to learn how to fight with a lightsaber?!  And the Force? Imagine feeling that rushing through you!” She sighs again and absently scratches Chewie’s head before handing the spoon back to Carol. 

Jessica glances at Carol, who’s frowning at the tub of ice-cream.  

She thinks she understands what she’s thinking.

Feeling.

She doesn’t say anything.

Carol licks some chocolate off her fingers for a moment and says, “I always thought the Force would be fairly similar to what it feels like when I go Binary,” she muses, eyes narrowing in thought as she leans her head back against Jessica’s hip.  

Kamala stills and sits up, eyes wide as she watches Carol and Jessica’s fingers still on her phone, her breath locked in her chest as they wait for Carol to maybe reveal this darker side of her powers.

“It feels like you’re losing control but have all of the control, all at the same time,” Carol says, quietly, eyes locked on her chocolate coated spoon.  “You feel the power washing through you, like fire, and you know that if you even slip a little bit you could destroy _everything._  You could destroy yourself.”  She smiles then, eyes bright once more and she reaches out to smear chocolate across Kamala’s nose. “Remember how cute it was to see Poe and Finn run towards each other, slo-mo, chick-flick style?”

Kamala shrieks, hands thrown over her head and she flops backwards, jostling the cat and the computer as she does. 

“Oh my goooooosh!” she half shrieks-half groans.  “They are so cuuuuuuute! It’s so stupid.”

Jessica smiles into her phone, meeting Carol’s gaze as she does and Carol winks.  

“How’s the fic coming along Ms. Marvel?” she asks, rising and taking the ice-cream with her, after offering a spoonful to Jessica.  

“I’m almost to the point when Poe is introduced to Rey,” Kamala mutters, rolling back onto her stomach and fingers flying once more across her keyboard.  “It’s going to be so adorable and it’s going to get me so many hits.”

Carol leans over to press a kiss to Jessica’s forehead and leans down to ruffle the kid’s hair.  

“Go get ‘em tiger,” she says. “Let your gay pride flag fly for the honor of the Resistance.”

“Hell yeah!” Kamala crows, fist raised in triumph and Jessica rolls her eyes, smiling as she opens another Buzzfeed page, this one about the most influential women of 2015.  

Two of whom are in her living room.

And one who may be fictional, but who is undoubtedly amazingly important.

And who may be featured in a steamy threesome fic currently being written on her living room floor.

“Nerds,” she mutters, the warm smell of popcorn washing across her nose as Carol hums that one Cantina song in the kitchen and bangs on the counter with what Jessica is pretty sure her good wooden spoon.  

And it’s nice. 

Nice to share this with people she genuinely loves. 

If doesn’t entirely understand.  


End file.
